falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Yukon Republic
The New Yukon Republic, commonly known as the''' Yukon Republic''' or the Yukon, is a post-war nation located in the far northern parts of former Canada. It's a parliamentary republic created a decade after the Great War and absorbed most of the former Northwest Territories and parts of the former Yukon. The Yukon Republic, knowing of the conflicts that engulf post-war Canada, maintains a policy of neutrality making it known as the Neutral Republic. History Foundation The Yukon was located far away from most of the densly populated areas of Canada and this resulted in the Yukon being spared from the horros of the Great War when the nuclear war broke out between the United States of America and China on October 23rd, 2077. Yukon's population was small and managed to survive the nuclear holocaust due to pre-existing fallout shelters and bunkers in the region and re-emerged a decade later to rebuild society. In early 2088, the New Yukon Republic was established and elected a parliamentary government into power with Whitehorse, the pre-war capital, being the capital city of the new republic. Expansion The New Yukon Republic began expanded in 2098 by colonizing the far northern coasts of the region and creating settlements. The creation of new settlements was made easy since the coastal towns had largely survived and the colonists went to work restoring boats and other vehicles in the towns to operational status after they were disabled by the EMP blasts from the nuclear bombs. The Yukon then expanded into the Northwest Territories and began colonizing is western territories before stopping due to harsh climate conditions. By 2108, the Yukon Republic had absorbed almost half of the Northwest Territories and a parts of the Yukon's northern territories in terms of its pre-war borders and stopped fearing it would stretch too thin and become too difficult to defend its territories. Policy of Neutrality The rest of the 22nd century and later into the 23rd century saw the Yukon Republic maintain a policy of neutrality and attempt to defend their borders as best as possible. Since the Northwest Territories, now called the Northwestern Frontier, was comprised of small city-states and warlord controlled territories constantly fueding with each other, Yukon's eastern border was largely secured along with its northern coastal border leaving its western and southern borders as the top priority of concern for the Yukonese government. In 2198, the Yukon came into contact with a new emerging republic known as Cascadia in former British Columbia which had just emerged and was now fighitng against pirates in the Salish Sea. Yukon send journalists and spies to monitor the Salish Sea Anti-Piracy Campaign and documented the strength of Cascadia and its military in the process. By 2214, Yukon contacted Cascadian government officials and managed to establish diplomatic relations. As the the Yukon sent its first ambassador to New Victoria to represent the republic to Cascadia, a new force was emerging from beyond the Yukon's borders, an alliance of communist and socialist states known as the New Comintern Pact. News of the Comintern reached Whitehorse after the Northwestern Frontier was conquered and turned into the Northwest Soviet Republic and the Comintern was now on Yukon's borders. Not wanting war, the Yukon sent ambassadors to New Leningrad (formerly known as Churchill) to negotiate peace with the Comintern and the result was a resounding success. The ensuing Peace of New Leningrad prevented war and established diplomatic ties between the two states including the creation of embassies in Whitehorse and New Leningrad respectively. In 2227 during the Northern Frontier Dispute, the Federation of Alaska had attempted to convince the Yukon to allow troops to cross throught its western border if war broke out, but they refused and a non-agression agreement was signed. Northern Frontier War The Alaskan-Yukon Non-Agression Pact was signed on October 17th, 2227 and saw the two states enter into a period of non-agression for sixty years. This agreement was upheld even as the Northern Frontier War broke out in 2228 between Alaska and Cascadia for control over the southern territories of the former pre-war state of Alaska known as the Northern Frontier in Cascadia or the Southern Frontier in Alaska. Yukon remained neutral in the war, but had troops stationed on its southern and western borders in case Alaskan or Cascadian troops attempted to cross into the Yukon Republic to escape the war. Up to 480 cases of deserting soldiers were reported over the course of the war and they were temporarily interned in an internment camp in the southern parts of the country. When the war ended in a Cascadian victory, many Alaskan soldiers had deserted their posts and were interned at the Cascadian-Yukoner border and were overseen by a joint Yukoner-Cascadian committee to aid in the rehabilitation of Alaskan POWs and to help send them home. When Alaska fell into civil war, many more came fleeing to the border and the Yukon had to settle the Alaskan refugees into the country. By 2242, the war ended and Alaska was now peaceful, but many Alaskans stayed back and became Yukoner citizens. Post-Northern Frontier War, the Yukon went back to its policy of neutrality and attempted to retain peace with its neighbors. Cascadian Civil War During the 2270s, Cascadia fell into conflict with Caesar's Legion which started out as a series of border skirmishes and became a border war and the conflict erupted into an all-out conventional war known as the Cascadian Campaign by 2283. During this time, the Cascadian government fell under the influence and control of the New Prosperity Party under Jerome Benett who instituted right-wing policies targeting many of his political opponents, mainly leftist political parties and organizations in Cascadia, and conscripted many Cascadian citizens into the army based off of their political views. His policies were opposed and through protests, but his harsh methods resulted in backlash and the eventual New Victoria Uprising in January 2284 which kicked off the Cascadian Civil War. The Yukon declared neutrality in the war, but a non-agression pact signed between the Yukon Republic and the New Comintern Pact had resulted in Chancellor Benett pressuring the Yukon to abandoning it since the Comintern had invaded to support the rebelling communist revolutionaries in Eastern Cascadia. By August, the Yukon had refused and was eventually invaded by the Cascadian Army resulting in an official decleration of war by the Yukon on Cascadia and kicked off the First Battle of the Yukon which ended in a stalemate. The Second Battle of the Yukon was carried out during the Red October Offensive and ended in a Comintern victory. The Yukon would eventually join the New Comintern Pact and officially called off its policy of neutrality, though it claimed that it was for the war and would be restored once the conflict had ended. Yukoner citizens had volunteered in the Comintern's army, the International People's Red Army, and the Yukon Army was mobilized for the first time and fought against Cascadian and Alaskan forces during the war. During the Winter Offensives of 2284-85, Yukoner soldiers fought in their own units against Cascadian forces from Fort Nelson to the Columbia River. Government The New Yukon Republic is a unitary parliamentary republic, a system of government held by many pre-war nations in Europe and beyond. The head of state is the President who is allowed to sign decrees, orders and both propose and sign into law legislation and oversees parliamentary affairs. The head of government is the Prime Minister who has similiar roles, but holds more power and is more active in comparison to the presidency as the Prime Minister is also the commander-in-chief of the armed forces and can intervene in parliamentary affairs if need be. Military The Yukon Security Forces is the unified defensive military of the republic. The Yukon Security Forces are trained to traverse and fight in cold, harsh and rocky terrain and climate in both conventional and guerilla tactics. The YSF is structured to fight a defensive war only and thus overseas deployments are virtually forbiden unless they are in the interest of defending the Yukon Republic as a whole. Since 2284, the Yukon Security Forces had recieved training and supplies from the New Comintern Pact. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions